For the love of Emily
by BeFreeForever
Summary: UA/Tous humains/OOC...Bonnie Bennett, juste 20 ans, n'a pas eu une vie facile, ses parents sont morts, elle a grandi dans un pensionnat jusqu'à ses 16 ans et a vécu la pire chose qu'une femme puisse vivre. Pourtant dans ce monde ténébreux, une lumière lui permet de tenir le coup: Emily, sa fille. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour d'une mère qui ferait tout pour son enfant!


Chapitre 1: **I want my daughter back!**

Résumé: UA/Tous humains...Bonnie Bennett, juste 20 ans, n'a pas eu une vie facile, ses parents sont morts, elle a grandi dans un pensionnat jusqu'à ses 16 ans et a vécu la pire chose qu'une femme puisse vivre. Pourtant dans ce monde ténébreux, une lumière lui permet de tenir le coup: Emily, sa fille. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour d'une mère qui ferait tout pour son enfant!

Note de l'auteur: Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur le couple Bamon, oui je sais que le résumé peut déstabiliser mais c'est bien une fiction Bamon. Alors, j'ai eu cette idée en regardant un reportage sur toutes ses mères qui souffrent de la perte d'un enfant, ou qui ne peuvent le voir et je trouve cela horrible! J'ai des idées pour cette histoire, mais je souhaiterais que vous soyez patients avec moi! ^^ Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura tous les persos de TVD, je souhaite faire quelques OC pour changer, j'espère que cela vous dérange pas. Je vous préviens que des persos sont un peu OOC. Je pense aussi qu'il n'y aura pas plus de 10 chapitres! Voilà, je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Dans un immeuble de New York, près de Central Park**_

''Bennett, tu n'as pas payé le loyer de ce mois!''

Cela faisait maintenant quinze minutes que Ed, le propriétaire de cet immeuble, martelait à coup de poing la porte de la chambre 115. Il espérait que la jeune femme se trouvait chez elle et qu'elle paie les 400 dollars qu'elle lui doit. Au bout de trois minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme, âgé de quarante ans, reçut des billets de 100 dollars à la figure et ensuite la porte se ferma. Il se pencha pour ramasser les billets et regarda la porte avant de s'en aller, c'était toujours la même rengaine avec la jeune femme qui vivait là. Elle payait ses loyers en retard, fumait beaucoup et quelques fois, elle mettait la musique à fond gênant les autres occupants.

''J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois!'' cria Ed d'en bas.

Dans son appartement, Bonnie se hâtait à faire son sac tout en lançant des injures mentales à l'homme plus âgé qu'elle. Cet homme la répugnait, la plupart des hommes de ce monde la répugnaient car ce n'étaient que des porcs sans aucune éducation! Elle souffla un bon coup et s'assit sur son lit, se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était entrée dans la vingtaine et pour elle, rien n'avait changé sauf une chose...

_**Flash-back**_

_**4 ans auparavant**_

_**''Poussez!'' lui cria une voix à son oreille.**_

_**Tout son regard était flou mais elle savait qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital, il y avait des infirmières autour d'elle et le médecin lui cria de pousser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, qu'elle n'avait jamais crié aussi fond, que tout son corps semblait se déchirer sous la douleur!**_

_**''Vous y êtes presque, je vois sa tête! On peut le faire ensemble, poussez maintenant comme jamais vous ne l'avez fait!''**_

_**Et elle poussa aussi fort qu'elle put, trois minutes de tortures et... Elle **l**'entendit pleurer pour la première fois, elle criait à pleins poumons mais pour Bonnie c'était la meilleure mélodie qu'elle entendait. **_

_**''Vous avez une merveilleuse petite fille.'' lui dit le médecin, en venant près d'elle avec le bébé, son bébé.**_

_**Bonnie se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré de toute sa vie, dans ce monde de noirceur il y avait sa lumière...là dans les bras de cette femme qui l'avait aidé dans ce moment. **_

_**''Vous voulez la prendre?''**_

_**Elle hocha la tête, impossible de parler, et se redressa doucement pour prendre sa petite dans ses bras. Elle était si belle, magnifique, adorable...enfin toutes les expressions qui existeraient pour qualifier son petit ange qui la regardait avec ses tous petits yeux.**_

_**''Comment elle s'appelle?'' demanda Anne-Sara, le médecin.**_

_**Les larmes aux yeux, Bonnie la regarda et lui dit d'une toute petite voix:**_

_**''Emily...son nom est Emily.''**_

Bonnie fut sortie de ses pensées le bruit des klaxons dans la rue, son regard s'attarda sur une photo qui était posée sur la table basse près de son lit. Elle se leva et alla la prendre, elle essayait de ne pas pleurer mais sans succès, sur cette photo il y avait sa fille à peine âgée de trois jours. Elle semblait si fragile, si paisible sur cette photo, Bonnie sourit. Pourtant c'était un sourire triste car sa fille était loin d'elle maintenant.

_**Elle était dans la chambre d'hôpital, tenant, dans ses mains, son joyau. Elle lui caressa doucement la houe avec son index et lui murmurait à quel point elle l'aimait, peu importe ce qui était arrivé auparavant. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'elle vit la porte ouvrir sur le médecin Anne-Sara et avec une autre femme. La jeune métisse se redressa, un peu méfiante, et serra sa petite fille contre elle.**_

_**''Je te présente madame Erica Simpson, c'est une assistante sociale.''**_

_**Bonnie se crispa un peu plus, elle regardait cette femme avec une méfiance à peine voilée. Cette dernière s'était approchée d'elle et lui souriait. **_

_**''Je suis venue pour t'aider.''**_

_**''À bon?!'' s'exclama Bonnie, en colère. **_

_**Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle était trop jeune pour élever un enfant et cette garce débarquait en faisant semblant d'avoir de bonnes intentions! **_

_**''Tu n'as que seize ans, tu sais très bien que ce sera une grande responsabilité.'' lui dit la dame directement. ''Penses à toi, à tes cours...''**_

_**''Mes cours?! Je m'en fous du lycée, je veux juste que vous partez loin de moi et de mon bébé.''**_

_**Madame Simpson fit un air désolé et le médecin vint prendre le bébé dans les mains de Bonnie, qui était interloquée et en colère. **_

_**''Qu'est-ce que vous faites?!'' pleura-t-elle. ''Rendez-moi mon bébé!''**_

_**Ce dernier se mit à pleurer, ce qui la fit fondre encore plus.**_

_**''S'il vous plaît, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut mais rendez la moi.''**_

_**Elle voulait la récupérer mais deux infirmières arrivèrent pour la calmer. **_

_**''Elle aura une très belle vie, je vous le promets.'' fit l'assistante avec Emily dans les bras.**_

_**Elle s'en alla tandis que la métisse hurlait à pleins poumons. **_

''Emily...'' murmura Bonnie en caressant la photo.

Elle la rangea dans sa poche, prit son sac et d'un pas déterminé sortit de son appart'.

(…)

_**Deux heures plus tard...**_

''Maman, j'y vais!''

Erica descendit pour dire au revoir à son fils James, âgé de 18 ans.

''Tu as pris tes médicaments?'' demanda-t-elle.

''Oui.''

''Tes bouquins?''

''Yep! C'est bon maman, ne t'inquiètes pas!'' dit-il en lui faisant un bisou.

''Je sais à quel point tu peux être étourdi quelque fois, je veux juste que mon fils ait une vie saine.''

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

''Sois prudent!'' cria-t-elle lorsqu'il démarra sa voiture.

Il lui fit un dernier signe avant de s'en aller et elle entra chez elle, pour regarder son émission habituel. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et croyant que c'était son fils, elle se hâta d'ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de voir cette inconnue sous son porche, elle portait une capuche et un sac à dos.

''Je peux vous aider mademoiselle?'' demanda Erica poliment.

''C'est drôle que vous demander cela, vous savez?'' répondit son interlocutrice en enlevant sa capuche.

Ce fut un retour en arrière de quatre ans pour les deux femmes.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On aurait dit que vous avez vu un fantôme?'' fit Bonnie ironiquement.

''Que faites-vous ici? Comment saviez-vous que je vivais ici?''

''Avec du temps et de la patience, on peut tout faire mais je ne suis pas là pour parler. Je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez fait de ma fille, parlez-vite et clairement je suis pressée.''

''Vous êtes trop instable côté émotion, je ne peux pas vous aider et je vous conseille de partir de chez moi!''

La jeune femme la regarda avec incompréhension, les larmes aux yeux et elle sortit la photo d'Emily dans sa poche.

''C'est la seule image que j'ai d'elle, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce jour où vous me l'avez enlevé!'' cria-t-elle. ''Vous savez ce que j'ai ressenti, toutes ses années à la chercher mais personne ne m'a aidé! Prétextant que j'étais trop instable! Vous ne savez rien de ce que j'ai pu surmonter et vous avez osé volé la seule chose qui me permettait de rester debout...''

Erica ne pouvait rien dire, elle avait peur de déclencher une colère plus forte chez la jeune femme mais elle avait aussi de la culpabilité à son égard. Bonnie s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans ses yeux.

''...Vous ne savez pas à quel point je vous déteste, et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule mère. Tout ce que je veux est que ma fille me revienne, je ferais tout pour cela. Faites-moi confiance!''

Sur ces mots, Bonnie quitta la maison et au même moment un orage éclata.

(…)

_**Bureau central de la police de New York**_

''Alors comment c'était ce voyage à Hawaii?''

Damon Salvatore, 25 ans, leva la tête vers son jeune partenaire de travail et lui fit un sourire resplendissant.

''C'était l'un des meilleurs voyages de toute ma vie, tu devrais y aller avec Kate un de ces quatre. Pourquoi pas pour votre lune de miel?''

Matt leva les yeux au ciel avant de finir de ranger ses affaires, il détestait quand Damon lui faisait des blagues de ce genre...Se marier? Il faudrait d'abord qu'il réussit à avoir la fille.

''Donovan?! Il y a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir, elle t'attend à l'accueil.''

''Elle? Ça doit être Kate...''

Le blond fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

''Kate travaille à cette heure-ci, bon je vais voir qui c'est.'' dit-il en se levant.

Il se rendit donc à l'accueil et vit son amie d'enfance Bonnie. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, ils s'appelaient de temps en temps mais au fil du temps les appels téléphoniques s'atténuaient.

''Je suis désolée de te déranger dans ton travail, mais je voudrais que tu m'aides.''

Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Bonnie tira la photo d'Emily de sa poche puis la lui montra

''Qui est-ce?'' demanda Matt avec intérêt.

''Tu ne vas pas me croire mais c'est ma fille...Oui, je ne te mens pas. Elle n'avait que trois jours à cette époque, je n'avais que seize ans.''

Matt la regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

''Je n'avais jamais...''

''Oui, je sais.'' coupa brusquement Bonnie. ''C'est une histoire compliqué. On me l'a enlevé quatre jours après sa naissance et depuis, je ne l'ai jamais revue.''

''Je suis désolé, ça a dû être un moment douloureux. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider à surmonter...''

''Tu peux m'aider à la retrouver?'' demanda la métisse, pleine d'espoir.

Au regard de son ami, elle sut que c'était impossible.

''Cela fait quatre ans, tu ne penses pas qu'elle ait pu vivre ailleurs, dans un autre pays. Je ne peux rien faire sinon.'' répondit-il, désolé.

''Je vois.'' dit Bonnie en se levant, elle rangea la photo. ''Je suis désolé de t'avoir déranger, je ne t'embêterais plus.''

Il se leva à son tour pour la rattraper.

''Bonnie.'' fit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Elle se dégagea comme si elle avait été brûlé, ce qui surprit le beau blond.

''Tu as été un très bon ami Matt, je ne l'oublierais jamais mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre son enfant. Tout le monde dit que je suis instable alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est que ma fille me revienne!'' elle avait crié malgré elle. ''Au revoir.''

''Alors c'était qui?'' demanda Damon lorsque son coéquipier revint.

''Bonnie Bennett, une de mes amies d'enfance.''

L'aîné remarqua l'air tracassé de Matt et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

''Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle a eu une fille à seize ans, et maintenant elle fait tout pour la retrouver. Elle voulait que je l'aide mais je crois que maintenant c'est trop tard, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal.''

''Bonnie Bennett? Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu son nom.'' Murmura Damon, pensif. ''Je suis désolé pour elle, ça a dû être dur.''

''Bon, je vais déposer ça au chef et je rentre directement.''

''Par directement du veux dire, en passant voir Kate. C'est juste une question de temps...vous allez bientôt à Hawaii!'' sourit le beau gosse aux yeux bleus.

Matt secoua la tête et s'en alla. Damon lui repensait à ce que son ami lui disait, il tapa alors le prénom de Bonnie Bennett dans sa barre de recherche. Il la trouva enfin et s'enfonça plus dans son siège en lisant les infos sur elle.

_''J'étais sûr que j'avais déjà entendu son nom...'' _

**Bonnie Bennett:**

**Pas d'antécédents judiciaires. **

**Déposition d'une plainte, à l'âge de quinze ans, contre X...**

**Motif: Viol**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Alors qu'en dites-vous de ce premier chapitre? :) J'accepte toutes les critiques ( constructif) **

**À plus, bisous, bisous...Stella**


End file.
